1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly to a low profile storage rack for bottles or other items that can be moved between storage and access positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wine often is stored in a cool dark location, with the bottles lying on their sides to prevent drying of the cork or stopper. Wine racks typically include horizontally extending compartments that receive the bottles. The compartments are usually arranged in a three-dimensional matrix of rows and columns so that a large number of bottles may be stored. Generally, such structures are bulky, particularly if provision for the storage of several bottles is provided, and are usually permanently mounted to a wall or other structure to accommodate the combined weight of the rack and bottles. In environments where storage or wall space is limited, the use of these types of racks is often prohibited or compromised.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a storage rack for bottles or other items that can be positioned in relatively small, unobtrusive areas that are usually occupied by furniture or the like.
According to the invention, a low-profile storage rack for supporting and storing containers thereon, includes a frame having: a first longitudinal beam; a second longitudinal beam spaced from the first longitudinal beam; and at least a first transverse beam connected to the first and second longitudinal beams. At least one set of rods extends from one of the first and second longitudinal beams toward the other of the first and second longitudinal beams. The rods are spaced from each other to thereby support at least one container thereon.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a low-profile storage rack is provided for supporting and storing a plurality of containers thereon. The rack includes a frame having: a first longitudinal beam; a second longitudinal beam spaced from the first longitudinal beam; a first transverse beam connected to the first and second longitudinal beams; and a second transverse beam spaced from the first transverse beam and connected to the first and second longitudinal beams. The longitudinal and transverse beams together form an opening. A plurality of sets of rods are located in the opening and extend from one of the first and second longitudinal beams toward the other of the first and second longitudinal beams. A distance between adjacent sets of rods is less than a distance between adjacent rods of each set such that a main body portion of adjacent containers can be supported on adjacent sets of rods.